


He Burns My Skin

by MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Cliche, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Frerard, Gay Sex, Inappropriate Behavior, M/M, Massage, Name-Calling, One Shot, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/pseuds/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance
Summary: Gerard and Lindsey are both massage therapists, living and working together.Frank has never had a massage before and it's one hell of an initiation.Come on, what do you want me to say? It's massage smut, alright?





	He Burns My Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mcrlove4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcrlove4ever/gifts).



> Hi sweeties!!
> 
> So this isn't as kinky as my last few postings cos it's an old fic that's been hanging around my laptop a while. I was against posting for a long time it cos it's very cliche but my cliche fics seem popular so *shrugs* why not? I also put it out there to the almighty power of Twitter (seriously, I'm @MCFOBR so come say hi and hmu for a follow back) and the response was that I should definitely post it - I'm terrible for snapping under peer pressure.
> 
> It's not my best work. And I know I always think my stuff sucks but this is particularly kinda weak. It's stupidly slow burn for a one shot and I suck at building tension so it probably drags quite a bit but I'm sick of editing it and I'm running the risk of never posting it.
> 
> This one is gifted to Mcrlove4ever for no other reason than their never ending support of my fics and being an awesome reader who never fails to leave me a comment :)
> 
> I am working on quite a lot of one shots, just very slowly and on my phone whenever Baby Vintage lets me! I promise things will get back to normal as soon as I can (and no fics have been abandoned permanently)
> 
> And just in case I haven't made it clear, thank you all so much for continuing to support me through my hiatus, for reading all the fics I put out there and being super awesome cos you all are *hugs*

“The last one’s yours, honey,” Lindsey said to Gerard, checking the appointment book then flipping it closed.

“I know, full body and he’s late,” Gerard answered, leaning over the counter and kissing his girlfriend’s bright red lips.

“Not quite.” Lindsey glanced over her shoulder at the clock then to the door over Gerard’s. “Looks like he made it with two minutes to spare.”

A short man, bundled in layers of clothing, pushed the door open and stepped inside the small reception area. Lindsey smiled kindly at him and Gerard turned around to face his last client of the day.

“Hi, you the four o’clock?” Gerard said with a friendly smile.

“Yeah, I guess. Frank,” the man said, offering Gerard a gloved hand.

“Hi, Frank. Gerard, and this is Lindsey.” Gerard pointed towards the reception desk where Lindsey was sitting.

“Hi,” Frank said as he nodded towards her then turned back to Gerard.

“Come on through,” Gerard said and walked towards the door of the treatment room, pushing it open and holding it in place.

“Oh,” Frank said, his eyebrows pulling together. “Okay.”

Gerard held the door while Frank tentatively crossed the room and stepped through the doorway. Gerard shot Lindsey a frustrated glance and she grinned back before the door swung closed.

“You can relax, I’m fully trained,” Gerard said once they were alone, sensing the tension rolling off Frank in waves.

“Yeah. I get that. I just… I didn’t know you’d be a man,” Frank murmured as he stared at his feet.

“Hopefully that’ll be the only way I disappoint you today,” Gerard said with a wide smile. Gerard was well used to people hoping they were booked in with Lindsey once they saw her and then being less than happy they were stuck with the skinny, red haired man instead.

“No, sorry. I didn’t mean that.” Frank twisted his gloved hands in front of him and shifted his weight from foot to foot.

“It’s fine. First time getting a massage?” Frank nodded in response to Gerard’s words. “Thought so. You’re a little over dressed… for the weather I mean.” A little small talk often relaxed clients and Gerard was used to talking about nothing.

Frank looked at Gerard with anxious eyes then down at his heavily padded body. Frank tugged at the scarf around his neck but didn’t remove it.

“I get cold easy,” Frank mumbled.

“I’ll tell you what, I’ll go turn up the heat in here and you can get undressed. I’ll give you a few minutes, just leave your clothes on the chair then hop on the bed, face down with the towel over you.”

Frank looked around nervously at the chair then the long bed in the middle of the room, white fluffy towels draped over it and one folded neatly at the end. Gerard smiled encouragingly then turned back to the door.

“Gerard?” Frank said before the man had pushed the door open.

“Yes, Frank?”

“Do I need to… take everything off? Or not?”

“That’s entirely up to you; you can leave your underwear on or undress completely. It makes no difference to me or the massage so do whatever is most comfortable for you.”

“Okay…” Frank whispered.

“Just give me a shout if you need anything. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Gerard slipped out of the door, leaving Frank alone in the dim room.

 

“He seems nice,” Lindsey said when Gerard came back to the counter.

“First time, he’s really nervous,” Gerard said kindly.

“I’m sure your magic hands will sort him out.” Lindsey leaned forward so Gerard kissed her lips.

“I’m more interested in your magic hands,” Gerard said suggestively, reaching over to squeeze Lindsey’s perfectly manicured fingers.

“Well, me and my magic hands are busy tonight, honey. I’ve got a date with Jamia, remember?”

“That’s tonight?” Gerard was sure Lindsey had said she was seeing her girlfriend on Friday night, not Thursday.

“Yep. We’re going to that new bistro in town then back to hers I think.”

“You coming home?” Gerard asked hopefully.

“Don’t think so. She promised she’ll wear something slutty so it’ll be a long night,” Lindsey said with a smile.

“She’s a lucky girl,” Gerard said then kissed Lindsey again.

“I promise I’ll be home before the alarm goes off… and I’ll wake you up in a much more satisfying way.”

“I’ll look forward to it. Why don’t you go home now, get ready?” Gerard offered; there were no more clients due and as long as he locked the door behind her there was no need for anyone to be at the reception desk.

“You sure?” Lindsey grabbed the jacket off the back of her chair and pulled it on over her white uniform.

“Yeah, go, Have a good night,” Gerard said with a smile.

“You got plans, honey?” Lindsey asked before kissing her boyfriend goodbye.

“Just pizza and porn,” Gerard said then playfully slapped Lindsey’s ass as she skipped out of the door.

“You really need a boyfriend, honey, instead of just getting laid,” Lindsey called then pulled the door closed.

Gerard laughed humourlessly then locked the door. She wasn't wrong and Gerard knew it. All he'd had recently was one failed hook up with some guy who was far too submissive for things to work out in the bedroom. Gerard had only really had casual flings since he and Lindsey had agreed on their open relationship and even though he pretended like it was enough, he did secretly envy the bond Lindsey and Jamia had.

It had been over five minutes since he’d left Frank; Gerard figured that was long enough for him to get all of his layers off. Gerard stopped at the heating controls behind the desk, knocking the temperature up a few degrees in the treatment room, then went straight to Frank’s door and knocked softly.

“Come in,” Frank called as Gerard slowly edged the door open.

A mountain of clothes were piled on the chair in the corner. Frank was laid on the bed, the towel draped from his shoulders and covering his feet. Gerard wandered over to the shelf of oils and picked two from the selection.

“What brought you here today, Frank?”

“I need a massage?” Frank said unsurely.

Gerard turned around to see if the man was trying to be funny. Frank had his head in the hole of the bed though so Gerard couldn’t see his expression.

“For a particular reason?” Gerard tried again. “Did you want to relax or something more stimulating? Any aches or pains?”

“My shoulder gets a little sore sometimes, bothers me most days.”

“Okay.” Gerard swapped one of the bottles of oils then crouched down by Frank’s head. “This is quite warming, ginger and cardamom so it should help the ache but without making you sleepy like lavender would.” Gerard uncorked the bottle and held it under Frank’s nose.

“That’s nice,” Frank answered.

“Or bergamot, more stimulating but with a more citrus edge rather than warmth.” Gerard put the first bottle on the floor and let Frank sniff the second bottle.

“I prefer the first,” Frank said quietly.

“Yeah, me too.”

Gerard pushed the cork back into the bergamot and returned it to the shelf. He stepped back to the bed and placed Frank’s chosen bottle of oil on a small table next to the bed.

“I’m just going to move your towel into place, okay?” Gerard said as he took hold of the edge by Frank’s neck.

“Sure,” Frank said quietly.

Gerard folded the towel down, exposing Frank’s heavily inked back. Gerard paused, thrown off by the unexpected and intricate artwork, then moved the towel to just below Frank’s lower back. Gerard was a professional and more than used to seeing all kinds of things on people’s bodies; as much as he wanted to comment he knew it wasn’t really appropriate.

“You warm enough?” Gerard asked as he poured some oil into his hands.

“Yeah, thanks,” Frank answered.

“Okay.”

Gerard stepped around the bed, warming the oil in his hands, so he was standing in front of Frank’s head. Even from just the back of his head, Gerard could tell Frank was still on edge.

“Tell me if the pressure’s too hard or too soft,” Gerard said as he placed his hands on Frank’s shoulders, slowly moving them down to spread the warmed oil all over his back. “How’s that?”

“S’good,” Frank mumbled, twitching slightly.

"My hands aren't too cold?" Gerard knew they weren't, he was a professional, but he wanted to make sure Frank's trembling wasn't temperature related considering his clothing.

"No... they're warm actually, kinda hot. I... in temperature I mean. Not that they're not, that you're not hot. You are. Fuck. Shit. I mean..."

Gerard fought back his grin even though Frank couldn't see it; maybe the guy hadn't been wishing for Lindsey after all.

“Let’s see if we can sort that shoulder, huh?”

“It’s my…” Frank started but Gerard cut him off.

“It’s okay, I’ve got it.” Gerard pressed the heel of his hand a little deeper into the firm ball he could feel under Frank’s skin. “There?”

“Yeah,” Frank hissed, tensing up.

“Sorry. Tell me if it hurts, it might feel uncomfortable but stop me if it becomes painful.”

“Okay,” Frank agreed softly.

Gerard was used to massaging people and found there were usually two types; those who talked non-stop and those that didn’t say a damn word. Frank seemed like the quiet type but working out the knot wasn’t going to be relaxing and Gerard figured a little chat might help his nerves.

“This isn’t a one time injury… you play guitar?” Gerard asked as he worked his fingers against Frank’s skin.

“Yes! How the hell did you know that?” Frank asked, lifting his head from the hole in surprise but then dropping it back instantly when he saw how close Gerard’s groin was to his face.

“My girlfriend plays bass, she used to suffer with something very similar,” Gerard murmured as he pressed his fingers against the clenched muscle, trying to feel how severe the trauma was.

“Oh,” Frank said so quietly Gerard missed it.

“You might want…” Gerard paused to work his fingers into a firmer section, “might wanna consider adjusting your strap.”

“I’ve always had it the same way, for years.”

“Yeah but it’s not distributing the weight evenly, causing this build up.” Gerard pushed his fingers deeper then rolled the heel of his hand over the tight band.

“Feels comfortable enough when I play.”

“Yeah, for like twenty minutes? Then this starts to burn.”

“Fifteen minutes,” Frank sulked.

“Yeah, exactly,” Gerard said with a laugh.

Gerard worked both his thumbs over the tense muscle, pushing deep then rolling them over the skin. On the third movement he heard and felt a crunching under his thumbs. Gerard smiled as Frank squeaked then sighed in relief.

“Better?” Gerard asked.

“Yeah,” Frank answered, his voice pleased but a little concerned.

“Don’t worry about the noise, it’s just the acid build up breaking down, perfectly normal.”

Gerard worked his thumbs in the same spot, causing another small pop and a sigh from Frank. Once Gerard was happy he had worked as much tension as he could out of the muscle he moved on to Frank’s other side, working from his shoulder down his back in sweeping motions.

“You know, if you’re not going to change your strap then you should really get massaged more regularly. If you came every six to eight weeks we could keep on top of it and stop it getting this bad.”

“We?” Frank echoed.

“Oh, well, you, I guess. You don’t have to come back here, obviously. But definitely find a massage therapist you like and trust if you want to keep playing without the pain.”

“It won’t hurt anymore?”

“Shouldn’t,” Gerard said as he caught another band of tension in Frank’s lower back, running his fingers back over the spot then digging them in softly. “If it does then you need a chiropractor but I’m fairly sure it was just soft tissue damage.”

The new strip of tension was incredibly close to Frank’s slightly exposed ass cheek and Gerard couldn’t tell if it was that or working the muscle that was making Frank twitch slightly. Frank’s breathing was more rapid than it had been so Gerard guessed it was the ass thing.

“You play in band?” Gerard asked to try and relax Frank.

“No, just me, my guitar and microphone.”

“Cool. Where do you play?”

“Wherever will have me,” Frank said then half laughed.

“Maybe I’ll come see you sometime.”

Gerard moved around the bed to pull the sheet over Frank’s back then fold it back from the bottom to expose his legs. Gerard shouldn’t have been shocked but Frank’s legs were just as tattooed as his back.

“That’s a lot of ink,” Gerard said without thinking.

“Oh… yeah,” Frank said quietly.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. I’ve had a long day and my brain is starting to slow down.” Gerard added more oil to his hands and warmed it, hoping Frank would forgive the unprofessional outburst.

“No, it’s fine. People always comment on them so I’m used to it,” Frank said kindly.

“They’re impressive,” Gerard said as he worked his hands over Frank’s calf and slowly up his leg.

“Thanks. You have any?”

“Nah. I’m a fan though, my girlfriend has a few.” Gerard ran his hands up Frank’s thigh, expecting the small jerk Frank gave when Gerard’s hands almost reached too far, then slid them back down.

“She must be pretty understanding if you spend your day with your hands all over other people,” Frank said, his voice taking on a strange edge.

“It’s not a problem; she does the same thing.”

“The girl out there?” Frank asked, lifting his head and looking over his shoulder.

“Lindsey, yeah. But she’s not out there, I sent her home early.”

Gerard moved his fingers up Frank’s leg again, rubbing the muscles as he worked his way past Frank’s knee. Gerard felt Frank’s leg jolt again before he was even halfway up his thigh.

“Why?” Frank asked quietly, his voice shaky. Gerard knew it was nerves and that Frank wasn’t enjoying this part of the massage; he could feel some kind of strain in his thigh though but Frank wouldn’t hold still long enough for Gerard to really work it.

“Nobody else booked in for the day and she had a date to get ready for,” Gerard answered Frank without thinking to try and soothe his anxiety.

“A date?” Frank half yelped as Gerard’s fingers worked higher up his thigh.

“Yeah, with her girlfriend.”

Gerard decided to cut the leg section of the massage short to save Frank getting worked up since he wasn’t relaxing into it; he hadn’t mentioned any problems with his legs either when Gerard had asked at the start. Gerard ran his hands back down to Frank’s ankle then switched legs.

“Okay… Frank said unsurely. “And you don’t mind?”

“That’s she’s seeing someone else or that it’s another woman?” Gerard asked, rolling his eyes at Frank’s juddering leg.

“Both, I guess,” Frank answered quietly.

“No. We have an open relationship; neither one of us wanted to be tied to sex with just one gender. She sees her girlfriend regularly but lives with me. I guess polyamorous is more accurate since they have an emotional connection,” Gerard explained absentmindedly, feeling a small lump behind Frank’s knee. “Does that bother you?”

“No, not at all. I’m all for bisexuality, pansexuality… whatever. And if you’re both happy together and seeing other people and it works for you both then that’s great,” Frank garbled, not wanting to offend Gerard.

“I meant does this bother you?” Gerard said, stifling a laugh and pushing at the lump on Frank’s leg.

“Oh… no,” Frank said quietly, glad Gerard couldn’t see his red cheeks. “I’ve always had it, doesn’t hurt or anything.”

“Okay.” Gerard let his hands move further up, stopping before he got to the point that had clearly made Frank jerk previously. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to confuse you. I probably shouldn’t have said all that about me and Linds, not very professional.”

“No, it’s fine. I prefer talking to silence.”

Gerard put Frank’s leg back down on the bed and moved the towel to cover down to mid-thigh.

“Okay, time to turn over. I’ll lift the towel then put it back once you’re on your back,” Gerard explained since it was Frank’s first time.

“I can’t,” Frank whispered as Gerard took hold of the towel.

“Don’t worry, I do this a bunch of times every day; in three years I’ve never seen anything I’m not supposed to,” Gerard said kindly.

Gerard lifted the towel and kept his eyes trained on the back of Frank’s head. A few slow silent seconds slipped by, Frank not moving.

“If you’re that worried I can leave the room while you turn over,” Gerard offered.

“No, it’s not that…” Frank started then stopped.

“The bed’s plenty wide enough, you won’t fall off. Just turn over like you’re in your own bed at home.”

“I-I… it’s just…” Frank started in a shaky voice then Gerard’s slow brain kicked in.

“Sorry, I warned you I’m a little slow today. Don’t worry about it, Frank; it’s a perfectly normal reaction during a massage, nothing that hasn’t happened pretty much every day of my professional life,” Gerard said softly.

“Really?” Frank asked meekly.

“Really. Flip over, I’ll drop the towel and we’ll just carry on. It’ll go in a few minutes anyway and if it helps then I’ll stay away from your legs.”

“Okay, thanks.”

Gerard made sure he had a friendly smile in place for when Frank’s face eventually came into view. Frank’s cheeks were bright red, his eyes looking anywhere but at Gerard. Gerard carefully replaced the towel then moved back to Frank’s head, warming more oil in his hands as he moved and very purposely keeping his eyes away from the obvious bulge in the white towel.

“I think you might be the most tattooed person I’ve ever seen,” Gerard said to distract Frank as he ran his hands over his chest, spreading the oil over his brightly coloured skin.

“You must see a lot of people naked too,” Frank said then his cheeks notched up another level of brightness when he realised the connotations of what he had said.

“More out of work than in,” Gerard said with a smirk to make Frank feel less embarrassed.

Gerard ran his fingers over Frank’s chest again then looked at his shoulders, trying to remember which one had the knot in it. Gerard’s fingers found what he knew would be there and he dug a little deeper.

“You get pain here?”

“No, not really,” Frank answered.

“You sure?” Gerard worked his fingers along the line of Frank’s collarbone, pressing when he got closer to his neck.

“Argh!” Frank cried out and shifted away from Gerard’s fingers.

“Sorry, it’s deeper than I thought.” Gerard probed more softly, feeling back along the same line.

“What is that?” Frank asked, his face screwing up.

“From your comfortable guitar strap. I told you it wasn’t holding the weight properly,” Gerard muttered as he pressed his thumb against the muscle.

“Didn’t hurt until you pressed on it,” Frank grumbled.

“It did, you’ve just got used to it. It doesn’t come and go like your shoulder, it’s constant but you’ve adjusted to the pain over the years.”

“Seriously?”

“Hmmmmm,” Gerard answered, focussing on pressing into the muscle without causing Frank further soreness.

Gerard worked in silence for a few minutes, working up and down the same section of muscle with increasing pressure and different strokes. Frank didn’t complain again about the sensation but occasionally twitched on the bed.

“I can’t…” Gerard started then worked his fingers softly along Frank’s neck. “Why is it…”

“What?” Frank asked, frustrated with Gerard’s half whispered sentences.

“It’s just a little trickier than I expected, can’t seem to get that section free.”

Frank didn’t know how to answer so he stayed quiet while Gerard walked his fingers back to his collarbone. Gerard pressed his fingers against the original spot then let out a positive sound.

“Do you mind if I give you a neck and head massage?” Gerard asked Frank. “I won’t charge you; it’s just that this runs right along your chest and into your neck. I think it’s two separate issues but I can’t clear this until I work your neck too.”

“You sure?” Frank said.

“Yeah,” Gerard answered, pressing the spot again and seeing the unconscious flex in Frank’s neck were the muscles and nerves were bunching.

“You don’t need to get home from work? You don’t have any plans?”

“Just pizza and porn,” Gerard muttered distractedly, making the nerve jump again then touching the spot on Frank’s neck.

“Fun evening,” Frank with half a smile.

“You need to flip back,” Gerard said, removing his hands from Frank’s chest.

Gerard automatically looked down and noticed Frank’s erection hadn’t faded. Frank clearly forgot about his lower half completely and instinctively turned over, causing the towel to slip to the floor. Gerard closed his eyes but not before he caught an eyeful of Frank mid-turn as the towel fell.

Frank had his face back in the hole and arms by his sides. Gerard didn’t want to draw attention to what had happened but now Frank’s bare ass was exposed (surprisingly tattooless). Gerard knew he shouldn’t have been looking but it was a nice ass. He shook his head slightly and decided bringing it up might make Frank more anxious.

“If you’re uncomfortable then tell me,” Gerard said as he worked his fingers up Frank’s neck. Gerard thought that was broad enough for Frank to mention the towel if he wanted.

“It’s fine,” Frank answered quietly.

“Good.”

Gerard tried to keep his attention on Frank’s neck but his eyes kept slipping down to his ass. It took Gerard longer than it should have to find the source of the twitch along Frank’s neck but he was overly distracted by the dip at the small of Frank’s back, the way his ass curved perfectly.

“Can you lift your head for me?” Gerard asked, he wanted to get one hand back on his collarbone so he could work both spots at once.

Frank raised his head slightly and Gerard moved forward to work his fingers back into the right spot. Gerard had his hand in just about the right place when he felt a sudden pressure. Gerard dropped his head down to see Frank with his mouth pressed over his groin.

“Fuck,” Gerard swore, snapping his hips back.

“Sorry,” Frank rushed out then stuffed his head back into the hole.

“Frank…” Gerard started but Frank cut him off.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to. Well, I meant to but I shouldn’t have, sorry,” Frank fired out the words. “I’ll go, just let me get my clothes.”

“No, it’s fine,” Gerard said with a sigh.

It wasn’t the first time he’d had a client take advantage, though it was normally just a sly swipe of their hand over his ass when they thought he wasn’t paying attention. Gerard had crossed some boundaries too in his conversations with Frank as well as his idle ass staring so Gerard figured he could let the guy off.

“Sorry,” Frank said again as Gerard started working his fingers.

“It’s okay, happens more than you’d think.”

Gerard kept his hands busy, trying and failing to keep his eyes away from Frank’s lower half. Gerard managed to ease the tension in Frank’s collarbone a little more but the tension in his own pants was starting to increase.

“Did you know I dropped my towel?” Frank said conversationally.

“No,” Gerard lied.

“I think you do,” Frank answered and Gerard knew it was because Frank had felt his semi-hard dick when he had his mouth on it.

“I haven’t looked anywhere other than where I’m working, never do,” Gerard said as he pressed the two spots together.

“So you’re not getting hard?”

“No,” Gerard lied again, squeezing his eyes closed.

“Okay,” Frank said with an unmistakable smile in his voice. Smart ass. Gerard missed the shy Frank bundled in an insane amount of layers that could barely stand Gerard touching his thighs.

Gerard focussed on Frank’s neck, using the heel of his hand again to work against the problem area. He was close to working out the last knot when Frank starting shaking his ass.

“Can you stop that? I’m trying to concentrate,” Gerard muttered.

“Thought you wasn’t looking,” Frank said playfully.

“I wasn’t,” Gerard replied.

“Wasn’t… so you are now?”

“Frank, I’m trying to do you a favour,” Gerard started, his voice getting louder as he dug his fingers deeper in frustration.

“And I was trying to do you a favour,” Frank snapped back.

“Ahhhh,” both men let out the same noise, Frank in sudden relief and Gerard in triumph. A small popping sound accompanied their voices as Gerard finally worked both muscles in the just the right place.

“Now tell me your chest didn’t hurt before,” Gerard said smugly.

“Shit, that’s unbelievable,” Frank said as he flexed his shoulder.

“Yep. And if you’d have relaxed earlier and let me do your legs without jumping off the bed then I could have worked out that strain in your thigh too,” Gerard chastised.

“You felt that?” Frank said quietly.

“Yeah, it was obvious but you didn’t mention any pain in your legs and you clearly weren’t comfortable so I let it go.”

“It does hurt, but only when I move it,” Frank admitted. “I struggle to climb stairs without it pulling.”

“I’m not surprised. You overstretched it?” Gerard asked, moving to the other end of the bed.

“Yeah… Karma Sutra and a now ex-boyfriend,” Frank said with an embarrassed laugh.

“How long ago did you do it?” Gerard took a quick glance between Frank’s legs but he couldn’t see anything, his cock pressed up against his stomach and thankfully out of sight.

“About a month ago.”

“It’ll take me less than five minutes to sort it. Think you can stay still that long?”

“Not if you slide your hands that close to my balls again,” Frank said.

“I can’t make any promises about that, I will get rid of the pain though.”

“Fine,” Frank said with a sigh.

“You want your towel back?” Gerard asked as he poured some oil into his hands.

“Don’t think there’s any point now,” Frank replied quietly.

Although he wouldn’t admit it, Gerard agreed. He could have easily let Frank go once he had sorted the issue with his chest, he could have kicked him out after the mouth incident, but Gerard liked Frank. He was incredibly good looking with some gorgeous ink and a stunning body. He was also a much better choice for the evening than pizza and porn.

Gerard warmed the oil then put a hand on either side of Frank’s thigh. There was a small tremor but Frank tried to control it. Gerard ignored it and rubbed his fingers against the problem muscle.

“Right there?” Gerard pressed and Frank flinched violently.

“Yeah.”

“Next time try warming up first,” Gerard said with a smirk then carried on working on the muscle.

“Next time I won’t be the one with my ankles behind my head… last time I bottom,” Frank muttered, making Gerard laugh.

“That’s a shame,” Gerard said as he edged his hands higher, “you’ve got a nice ass.”

“Thought you wasn’t looking,” Frank teased, looking over his shoulder.

“I was talking purely from a massage point of view.” Gerard raised one eyebrow then ran his hands over Frank’s ass, squeezing softly.

“Mmmmm,” Frank sighed and pressed into the bed.

Gerard gripped Frank’s ass tighter, his oily fingers sliding against the soft flesh. Frank flicked his hips and groaned at the friction. Gerard was sorely tempted to try and work a finger into Frank but was put off by what he had said.

“I think my neck still aches,” Frank said overly innocent with a hint of mischief in his voice.

Gerard moved back to Frank’s head with a smirk on his face and ran his fingers down the back of his neck towards his spine. Frank moved like lightening, getting his mouth back over Gerard’s white trousers in a second. This time Gerard snapped his hips forward.

Frank pulled away to unfasten Gerard’s uniform and pull the material down along with his underwear. Frank looked up at Gerard with lust filled eyes then pushed his lips over Gerard’s hard cock.

“Fuck, Frank,” Gerard cried out, tipping his head back at the feel of his warm mouth.

Gerard let out a deep moan when he felt Frank’s tongue running back and forth over his dick, thrusting into Frank’s mouth almost involuntarily. Gerard pulled back when he felt Frank gag around him.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Frank murmured, taking hold of Gerard’s cock and slowly stroking it. “I almost walked out when I realised you were gonna massage me… didn’t know how I’d get through it without cumming.”

“I’m really hoping you won’t,” Gerard said breathlessly.

“I’ve been thinking about fucking you the whole time,” Frank admitted.

“Sit up,” Gerard said in a rough voice, Frank’s words making his head spin.

Frank let go of Gerard to turn over on the bed then sit up with his legs over the edge. Gerard toed off his shoes and left them under his trousers and boxers on the floor. Gerard grabbed the oil on his way to Frank, rubbing it over his palms then stepping between Frank’s legs.

Frank lunged forward to crush Gerard’s mouth with his, urgently seeking out his tongue then moaning into the heated kiss. Gerard worked his oiled fist over Frank’s hard cock while they kissed. Frank bucked up into Gerard’s touch but Gerard focussed on the head, making sure it was slick and glossy with oil.

“God, your fucking hands,” Frank panted as he pulled his lips away.

“I can carry on,” Gerard offered, letting his fingers tease Frank.

“Fucking tempting…” Frank bit his lip then looked at Gerard. “I really wanna fuck you though.”

“I like it rough… dominating and dirty,” Gerard whispered hoarsely.

“Works for me; I like teaching perfect little princesses a lesson.” Frank bit at Gerard’s neck and made the taller man moan. “You like that, baby?”

“Fuck, yes.” Gerard moaned again as Frank swept his tongue over the sensitive skin, sucking hard on Gerard’s pulse then biting down again.

“You got a condom?” Frank asked against Gerard’s skin.

“No. And I don’t care if you haven’t.”

“I’m clean,” Frank promised as he pushed Gerard away so he could hop off the bed.

“As long as you make me scream, that’s all that matters.”

“Like this?” Frank pushed Gerard over the bed and slapped his ass, filling the room with the sound of Gerard’s throaty cry.

“Yeah,” Gerard choked out, gripping onto the edge of the bed.

Frank caught sight of the open bottle of oil and poured some over his fingers, holding them above Gerard so any excess ran off and down between his ass cheeks. Gerard shivered at the sensation and whined quietly.

“You already sound so fucking desperate. You want my fingers in your pretty ass?”

“Yes,” Gerard begged, pushing backwards even though Frank hadn’t touched him yet.

“Dirty girl,” Frank snarled then shoved two fingers inside Gerard.

Gerard threw his head back and groaned at the heady mix of pain and pleasure coursing through him. Frank barely even gave him a second to adjust, almost immediately fucking Gerard with his fingers.

Frank used his other hand to grab a fistful of Gerard’s bright hair and yank his head back. Frank attacked Gerard’s neck, leaving hickey after hickey on his pale skin while his fingers stretched him.

“Fuck me, please,” Gerard cried out when Frank added another finger to Gerard’s ass.

“Not yet, princess, you gotta earn it.” Frank twisted his hand in Gerard’s hair and threw him back down to the bed.

“Please,” Gerard sobbed, bucking against Frank’s hand.

“Tell me what you want.”

“Fuck, Frank, I want your cock. I want you to fucking tear me apart and use me. Teach me a lesson,” Gerard fired Frank’s words back at him, knowing tricks like that always drove doms wild.

“Pretty ass, healing hands and a filthy fucking mouth.” Frank pulled his fingers out of Gerard and gave his ass another slap. “Aren’t you just perfect?”

Gerard nodded through his scream, jerking away from Frank pointlessly since he just grabbed hold of Gerard’s hips and dragged him back. Gerard’s eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of Frank’s hard cock pressed up against him.

“Where you going, princess?”

“Nowhere,” Gerard answered obediently.

Frank pushed into Gerard in one fluid motion, digging his fingers so hard into Gerard’s hips the bruises would be there within minutes. Gerard’s back arched as he cried out, Frank groaning deeply with his mouth hanging open.

“So fucking tight,” Frank breathed. Gerard clenched around Frank and pressed back despite the sting of pain. Frank let out another groan and flexed his hips. “Good girl.”

“Thank you, Frankie,” Gerard panted then bit his lip. He didn’t mean to call him anything other than Frank but the other man didn’t seem to mind, he even let out a little moan when Gerard said it.

Frank held Gerard’s hips as he slowly dragged his cock out then rammed it back inside. Gerard cried out and his body convulsed at the sensation. He heard Frank groan then he repeated the action only faster. Gerard’s legs were shaking by the third thrust.

“Tell me how it feels, princess,” Frank growled as he drove into Gerard again.

“Good, Frankie… fuck, it’s good,” Gerard sobbed in a broken voice.

Frank kept the pace fast, slamming into Gerard with barely contained ecstasy. Gerard met every thrust, working back against Frank as much as his shivering body would let him.

“You want it harder, baby?” Frank purred when Gerard forced his ass back.

“Yeah, right there,” Gerard cried when Frank’s cock hit his prostate.

Frank wound his fingers into Gerard’s hair and pulled the red locks in time with his relentless hips. Gerard was screaming, stomach flooded with heat at the feel of Frank fucking him.

“Frank… fuck… m’cum,” Gerard panted out.

“Touch your dick then, show me how dirty you really are.”

Gerard whined at the words then unlocked his fingers from around the bed to jerk himself off while Frank kept rocking against his prostate. Frank’s hips stuttered then lost their rhythm, his cock pressing deep inside Gerard.

“I’m gonna fill you up, baby, you want that?”

“Yes… fuck, yes,” Gerard screamed as he came hard over his own fist.

“Fuck, Gerard,” Frank cried burying himself deep in Gerard then biting his shoulder as he came.

Frank licked at his teeth marks then kissed Gerard’s shoulder before slowly easing himself out. Gerard whined and shuddered, trying to follow Frank with his ass. Frank laughed lightly then bent over to kiss Gerard’s ass cheek.

“You’ve got a couple of handprints on your ass,” Frank said, stroking the redness.

“Doesn’t matter,” Gerard answered.

Gerard pushed himself up and turned to face Frank but still resting against the bed in case his legs gave out. Frank smiled at the fucked-out look on Gerard’s face, his eyes blown out and skin flushed.

“What’s your girlfriend gonna say when she sees them? And all those hickeys on your neck?”

“She’ll probably ask where I got them since I told her all I planned to do tonight was order pizza and jerk off,” Gerard said honestly.

“And what are you gonna tell her?”

“I’ll tell her my new boyfriend did it,” Gerard said, raising one eyebrow.

 


End file.
